


The Anthology Presents: Eucla's Dungeon

by skyking549



Series: The Anthology Presents [2]
Category: The Anthology Presents
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Chess, Chess Metaphors, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Multiverse, Yggdrasil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyking549/pseuds/skyking549
Summary: A story about the 3rd Yggdrasil in history, and how Æsir, her child, was born.
Series: The Anthology Presents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922014





	The Anthology Presents: Eucla's Dungeon

No. 13, Azazeroth, came to me today. His humorless smile burns deeply in my mind. That grey face, and gauntly figure loomed like dauði his teeth likened to a scythe. I’ve seen him stare at me, I’ve seen the way he looks at me: hungry and rabid. He longs for my end, I can tell, I can feel it. His demeanor and aura reak of óreiðu. Admittedly I do not understand how he came to be, like the rest of the stars and the seed of the first Yggdrasil. The mystery of our existence continues to be a thorn. How are we to trust one another when none of us know how we came to exist like this? 

My job as the Yggdrasil is to maintain the order of the world, keep the celestial zodiac stars in check. Yet this one does not care for order. He is the outcast, Ophiuchus, not technically a zodiac, but easily the most powerful.

He lingered in my room, suspicious and distinctly aware of every molecule in the air. After some time I spoke to him. “What can I help you with Azazeroth?”

He did not speak immediately, he just continued flashing that empty soulless grin. He pondered quietly as he inspected himself in a mirror, suddenly a spark of elation struck in his eyes. “I’d like to know about your dungeon.”

This struck me as peculiar, why would he ask? My dungeon is my most potent trap, I could not bring it upon myself to reveal its secret, especially not to one I distrust. I felt fear well up in my roots. “My dungeon is none of your concern.”

“Why do you fail to see my potential Eucla.” His smile turned to a frown of curiosity.

“It is not a matter of potential, but a matter of security. The dungeon cannot function properly against those who know its secrets.”

“Why would the dungeon need to function properly against one of your own? Have you no desire to teach those who yield to your everlasting branches?”

“My dungeon is not a toy Azazeroth, it is a weapon. I cannot allow it to be used by someone who has no control.”

“Control? No that isn’t the issue. You simply do not trust me.” He stood straight up and his vocal tone changed to an unwavering calm.

“Don’t put words in my mouth.” I snapped.

“Don’t pretend I can’t see your hatred toward me. You don’t distrust Czernobog. He is unstable, yet you coddle him. Yet when I desire to learn I’m shut out like a leper.” Maintaining his composure he snapped with a force.

“Your aura is different from the others, you know this. When I say you have no control I mean that you wield óreiðu, chaos, you crave the disorder, the uncertain. You talk of worship, yet you hold no allegiances.”

“I cannot help being born like this, just as you could not control your fate as a Yggdrasil. My powers feast on disorder and rage. That does not mean I have to use them for those purposes. Have you ever seen me act impartially toward yourself or the others? In the thousands of years since your rule began, how can you look at me and still hold my birth against me.”

“You are the only one with memories from before our awakening, you speak of a birth that began with The Anthology, a power far beyond even my own. However we were born there is no way for me to believe you are who you say you are. The other Yggdrasil were foolish to believe your every word.” I stood from my oak stool and faced him angrily.

“You are foolish for failing to understand the utility of my foreknowledge, Seed would not have treated me in this manner.” His calm sharp as a knife, his words and his aura searing with rage, yet his face and tone conveyed total indifference to me. “You have no evidence against me and you hate me out of fear, what are you so scared of? Are you scared… that I’ll kill you?”

My breath leapt from my body, unable to respond, unable to move. His aura flashed brightly and vanished from my sight entirely. His empty smile returned, his soulless eyes pierced mine and I felt it deep in my soul. The peerless empty that existed within him. How does someone like him exist?

“I cannot kill you.” he said slowly. “Even if I wanted to.”

I said nothing. I shifted my eyes between his hands and his smile rapidly, keeping my gaze upon his every miniscule motion.

“You are far too important to this world. The world needs a rational Yggdrasil lest the world fall apart. You have no need to fear Me.” he turned his back to me and left the room. What am I to do? What am I to think? I cannot bring myself to trust him… even a small amount.

Days later he approached me in my dining room. “Eucla.” He announced his presence swiftly. “Can you spare a moment?”

“I may have a moment, so long as our conversation does not concern my dungeon.” I looked at him passively, his aura was low and calm today, I felt less immediate fear, and more cautious.

“I’d like for us to spend some time with one another with the hopes that you may change your opinion of me.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“A game of chess.”

“Why?”

“It’s a game I’m fond of, yet is perfectly balanced.”

“”How would a simple game of chess assist in my trust of you?”

“We will play one move per month. We will reconvene to speak, play our move, and then I’ll depart and we will continue in another month. It will take us a long time to finish a single game, but what do we as deities have if not time.” he shuddered in disgust at his use of the word deity - humble.

I pondered his request for a time and nodded. “I’d like to see where this goes, I’ll be white.”

“Then it is your move to start.” He bowed slightly.

Curiously I scanned him, he was still definitely Azazeroth, but I could sense him stifling his aura, shutting it out. “Knight to A3.”

“Then I’ll go Knight to C6” He straightened up and excused himself from the room.

One year had passed and during that year we had not grown fonder for one another, but i can say that I definitely saw changes in him, in his mannerisms and behavior. I remained suspicious of him and his possible motives, but for the course of that year, I hadn’t once felt his bloodlust.

E “Pawn to D4”  
A “Pawn to E5”

E “Pawn to D5”  
A “Bishop takes A3”

E “Pawn takes C6”  
A “Bishop to D6”

E “Pawn takes B7”  
A “Bishop takes B7”

E “Knight to F3”  
A “Knight to F6”

E “Pawn to E3”  
A “Castles”

E “Bishop to E2”  
A “Queen to E7”

E “Bishop to D2”  
A “Pawn to E4”

E “Knight to D4”  
A “Bishop to E5”

E “Bishop to C3”  
A “Knight to D5”

What I’d learned over this time was that Azazeroth was very noticeably different, not just to me, but to his peers as well. My suspicions of him teetered until the 12th month and the 12th move.

Azazeroth came to my room for our exchange. He seemed weakened and tired. Sweat dripped from his forehead, and he stumbled around listlessly.

“Are you alright?” I asked him as he entered, to my surprise, as the concern fled from my lips.

“I’m fine...” His voice harsh and strained. “It is your move, Eucla.”

“My move can wait. Allow me to examine you.” Examine I did, his aura was coming off of his back like steam unlike its usual sticky consistency. “Tell me why you’ve been restraining your aura. It is furious with you.”

“I… I understand my existence brings you and the others discomfort, so this year I’ve been training to hold back the chaos. To be more controlled.” His words fell to my page like ink staining my heart.

“I don’t understand. You’ve never tried before why start now? I still don’t trust your motivations.”  
“Maybe I have a reason to start now?”

“Then tell me your reason?”

He looked at me tearfully, pain surging through his nerves “I cannot.” was all he said.

“Then I won’t help you in your endeavor, If you wish to be controlled you’ll have to do it alone. Your pain will continue until you release your aura. It is fighting against you. Eventually It will consume you. Then I’ll have no choice but to show you firsthand how my dungeon works.”

Azazeroth stared into the ground. Between the pain, and the realization he was on his way to a slow and painful entrapment. He fell to his knees with what I would have called despair.

“I.. didn’t know this would happen.” His teeth clenched hard, I could hear the strain on the calcium as he ground them together in pain. “I.. Just… Wanted…. To Be… Loved.” blood poured into his grey eyes staining the whites red. His aura bubbled along his back, he was going to burst.

With a quick step back poured magic from my fingers, encasing his body. The aura beat against my magic forcing me to fight against it harder. His pained screams muffled by my magic. His grey face crackled like lightning across his cheeks as tears poured down his face. His cries struck a nerve in me. I called to the tree, vines poured from the walls and ceiling encasing him in a powerful aura cooling the chaos that strove to break his body. After a while. His cries ended. His aura was contained. He was unconscious.

He awoke in his bed. I sat at his mahogany desk, and brushed my hand across its surface. The desk was well kept and clean. The wood relayed that care was being put into it at every opportune moment. The wood was ancient, from long before me. Yet it was still in its most perfect condition. I heard his moan when he sat upright.

“What is this desk to you?” I pondered aloud

“It’s a replica of my desk from when I lived at The Anthology, The Great Library.”

“Where is the original?”

“I don’t know, I don’t remember.”

“Why did you leave The Anthology?”

“I don’t remember that either.”

“How do you know you lived in The Anthology at all?” I turned my head to him sharply with a stern look on my face.

“I remember the streets, and the rivers. I remember the people, and the vast histories of time; catalogued on shelves that spread out for miles in every direction. The Anthology was my home, they watched over every universe in every dimension. We wrote it all down. I have no idea what came to be of it. I don’t know why I left, and I don’t know how to get back.” His reply astonished me, taken aback. I felt a deep seated guilt in my heart. How could I so gravely misjudge a person? I nearly drove him to his own demise and all he had to show for it was an aura burn on his back that would scar and mark him for the rest of his life.

“Queen to D2” I said quietly - sorrowfully. He did not respond for some time. A solemn look of sadness washed over his face.

“Pawn to C5”

*****

Over the next six months, Azazeroth stayed in bed recovering, I’d frequently come to him with food and water, and occasionally magic to assist on the days where his aura would stir inside him. He would tell me stories of The Anthology, stories of their kings and their people. He relayed the heart and soul of its existence and recited some of the greater histories recorded. He was thoughtful and poured effort into every action in his life. Embarrassingly, I’d be lying if I’d said I wasn’t feeling something for him. We continued our chess game one month at a time. I’d never expected that the course of 18 months would so drastically show me so much about him. 

My suspicions of him subsided, and I understood him as a celestial, I understood why he was chosen to be among our numbers. 

E “Knight to B5”  
A “Pawn to A6”

E “Bishop takes E5”  
A “Pawn takes B5”

E “Bishop to G3”  
A “Queen to F6”

E “Pawn to C3”  
A “Pawn to B4”

E “Pawn takes B4”  
A “Knight takes B4”

E “Castles (Right)”  
A “Knight takes A2”

He left his bed for the first time in six months and walked around, his frail gauntly figure appeared in the kitchen where Astrid the Leo, and myself were having a discussion about the Sagittarius. Leo leaped up nervously - instinctively. Azazeroth did not respond to her reaction, and sat at the table. He looked tired.

“Astrid, please continue.” I urged. Leo looked at me, then back to Ophiuchus. After a brief nod she returned to her seat and concluded her statement. 

“Axolo has lost his emotions, he is spending all day, every day, in omniscience. It’s become an addiction. I can tell, he doesn’t look at me with love anymore, just obligation. I don’t think he even knows.” She fought back tears, and clenched her fist.

I pondered for a moment, “If he is losing control then we need to act before he does something dangerous. He has much sway over the timeline of this universe. If he loses empathy he could steer us into oblivion.”

“What do we do?” Leo’s aura shone with glittery resolve, as she shook the negative energy from herself. “I’ll do anything to help him.”

Azazeroth spoke up. “The Dungeon.” he expressed.

I was shaken by the suggestion. “Why would you think of that, why now?” The question posed an instinctive suspicion.

He stood from his chair and walked quietly to get a glass of water. As he poured water from the spout he resumed his thought. “If you place him in the dungeon for a time, even omniscience can’t be utilized to escape. He’d need to already know how to get out. You can hold him there where he can’t do damage to the timeline, when he regains his empathy he can return to his duties. No harm, no foul.”

“It’s true the dungeon can’t hurt him, but there are other properties that could pose… distressing, if he is left there too long.” I advised him. “It… could work though.” I pondered a moment and decided it’d be worthwhile. There were very few other options, and what is my dungeon for if not to prevent disaster from powerful entities, it’s why I have kept my dungeons properties a secret for so long.

“I won’t put him in my dungeon, It’s far too risky.” I lied, I had to, and while he can’t see through my eyes, he can see through theirs, I can’t have him see me coming. One day I hope he will be able to see this was done for his own good. 

Azazeroth stood and nodded, “Understood, I’ll be off now, I really only needed some water. Though while I’m here, it is your move.” 

“Pawn to F3” I concluded.  
“Knight to B4” he retreated his knight and allowed us to continue our conversation alone.  
The next month he met me in my chamber, Axolo was in the dungeon, and Leo was recovering from their break up. I’m sure she will talk more of this at a later date. On this night, Azazeroth began our conversation with a request to take our turns before we converse. I saw no reason to deny this request. 

“Rook takes A8”  
He pondered the positions for a moment and replied, “Rook Takes A8” with the trade of pieces, the rest of the night began. 

Azazeroth and I walked the halls of the tree, we ate dinner, and we climbed to the top of my branches and stared out toward the forest in all of its immense beauty, I’d seen my forest every day for thousands of years, and now I’d see it with one whom I believe really cared for me. He held my hand as we talked and looked toward the birds and the clouds. The orange sky rippled as the sun faded. I looked at him, and when his eyes met mine, I reached out and kissed him.

I won’t speak much of previous lovers, but suffice it to say I’ve had my fair share. It made sense that one day I’d fall for a Celestial. I never thought it’d be him, though in my current moment, I feel more strongly than ever that I’d made the right decision. 

We spent the night together, and many nights after. For the next year we ventured out together to spend time on earth. We met with a few of the other Zodiacs, and while we never explicitly told the others we were seeing one another, I’m sure a few of them noticed. He made me happy, a feeling I never thought I’d get from him.

It was a bit difficult being on earth for long periods of time, we would need to return every few weeks to tame Azazeroth’s aura. Which tended to strike at quite inopportune moments. The attacks however became fewer and fewer as we restrained it more he became much better at stifling it. 

E “Pawn takes E4”  
A “Queen to E6”

E “Bishop to D6”  
A “Bishop takes E4”

E “Bishop takes C5”  
A “Queen to G6”

E “Bishop to H5”  
A “Queen takes H5”

E “Queen takes B4”  
A “Queen to G6”

E “Pawn to G3”  
A “Pawn to D5”

E “Bishop to E7”  
A “Queen to H6”

Sagittarius, at this time, left the dungeon with his empathy returned, however he now emerged with a strong aversion to his omniscience in any capacity… like I said… properties of the dungeon...

E “Bishop to C5”  
A “Queen to H3”

E “Queen to D2”  
A “Queen to D7”

E “Pawn to B4”  
A “Queen to G4”

E “Queen to B2”  
A “Pawn to F6”

E “Rook to F2”  
A “Queen to D1, Check”

The night of the first ‘check’ of our game I had decided a few weeks prior that I’d teach Azazeroth about my dungeon, as a show of trust in him and in our relationship. In my tree there is a secret tower that I’d hidden behind large entangling roots and vines. This entrance lies within the living room, but considering that the walls are all made from roots and wood, I was quite sure that no one would be able to find it, let alone know what it held within. I invited him to meet me at the entrance. When he arrived we exchanged our move, he placed me in check and I opened the door.

“What is this Eu?” He had begun calling me by a nickname in private, it was embarrassing but in an odd way it was endearing. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and his other around my shoulders gently hugging me from behind, staring into the black lightless hallway.

“This is where I hide my dungeon.” I replied simply.

We walked down the hallway together for a time, on the other end was a single room with a light bridge holding a golden key afloat in the center of the room. I plucked the key from the beam, it floated in my hand gently spinning in the air.  
“Is this a key?”

“It’s the only way in, and the only, guaranteed, safe exit.”

I clutched the base of the key and - with force - slashed a hole in the fabric of our universe.

What he saw was a maze, my maze, my dungeon. It’s ever changing form and shape, its ever infinite hallways.

“My dungeon, my greatest secret, and my strongest weapon. It is a Labyrinth, a vault of sorts. When I place someone in the dungeon it changes shape; to form a perfect prison designed to trap them forever. It psychologically tears their memories and their emotions asunder, filling them with despair. Over time they lose their will to escape.”

“What a terrifying tool.” He calmly placed his hand on my shoulder. The dungeon in its empty form looked like a transparent cube where walls shifted, doors vanished and appeared elsewhere. 

“It’s beautiful.” I expressed. “I spent a thousand years creating something to protect the universe at any cost. This was my design, When Sagittarius was here the labyrinth took the shape of a single vast empty unending room. No matter what direction he looked he never could find a single wall. The exit taking the form of his empathy, or lack thereof. The door would only appear when he regained his emotions and his capacity to feel again. Everyone's dungeon is different and the effect it takes on the entrapped changes to fit their situation.” I leaned onto him gently.

“The only escape is to learn the lesson the dungeon wishes you learn.” I nodded gently and looked up at him. For the first time, I saw emotion in his smile. He looked genuinely happy to have seen this side of me. To see my trust in him.

*****

Another year passed, and we were as happy as ever, I eventually gave him a nickname myself. Zazzy, he seemed to like it. Eventually, he moved his desk into my room which made my heart swell.

E “Rook to F1”  
A “Queen to H5”

E “Rook to F2”  
A “Queen to E8”

E “Bishop to D4”  
A “Queen to A4”

E “Rook to F1”  
A “Bishop to D3”

E “Rook to C1”  
A “Queen to E8”

E “Queen to G2”  
A “Bishop to C4”

E “Queen to F3”  
A “Rook to A3”

E “King to H1”  
A “Queen to C8”

E “Rook to D1”  
A “Rook to A4”

E “Bishop to C5”  
A “Rook to A6”

E “Rook to D2”  
A “Rook to A1, Check”

E “King to G2”  
A “Rook to F1”

For the next exchange I had a double edged sword for him. I’d found him overlooking the forest from a balcony he requested I make for him, I could regularly find him polishing the Redwood, keeping it in only the most beautiful of conditions. I wrapped my arms around him and held him closely.

“Zazzy?” I spoke to attract his attention to me.

“Yes, Eu?” His voice was gentle and sweet. It made the news I carried with me that much harder to bring to the surface.

I stumbled to find the words, I needed a brief distraction “Rook to F2” my mind clouded with emotion.

“Rook takes F2, Check” he responded slowly.

I knew they would need to come out eventually, or my mind would have already been made up. “Zazzy, I’m… I’m having a child.” He slowly unwrapped my arms from him and turned around to face me. Tears were welling up in my eyes.

“I see.” He spoke softly.  
“You know very well the life cycle of a Yggdrasil, you’ve seen it twice already. When a child is born the previous Yggdrasil passes their life onto the newborn.” He nodded at my words, “What should I do?” The tears in my eyes overflowed and passed down my cheeks. My hands shook as I spoke. He looked at me saddened, another first for him. I felt like I could see the grief in his eyes.

“I love you, Eucla, I’d rather have you than the child. I’d never ask you to die so that we can have a child.” He planted a soft kiss on my forehead, and held me tightly. “This is your decision to make, I’ll accept whatever outcome you choose.”

We held each other for a long time. How could this have happened? How did I fall for him so hard I’d consider death just to create life with him? I spent the next month quiet, contemplating my life up to this point, I’d lived for thousands of years. I’d protected the world so long. Maybe it was time to pass the torch on to another. To pass the world I fostered to a life I would create all my own. With another month passed I’d made my choice to keep the child. Zazzy took the information well enough, he cried in my arms, agreeing to accept my decision. 

“I’ll need to spend the next five months in incubation.” I explained. “The child has an excess of energy, for it to be born I’ll need to be held by the magic in the tree.”

“Would you like me to stay with you? Watch over your incubation?”

“No, you should be available should any celestial need me you must act as my proxy.” I caressed his cheek, striking tears from his skin.

“What should I tell them?” his attention captivated me.

“That I’m bearing a child, that it is human.”

“Why human?” His face confused, strained.

“For the time being I do not know how the others will react to a Yggdrasil born from a Celestial. They may fear its power. It’s best if we keep it secret.” He nodded, in acceptance.

“It is still my child in any case. I can accept the secret.” His resolve astounded me. We spent the night deciding to play out tonight's chess move, and the next five, for the months we would miss.

E King takes F2“”  
A “Queen to H3”

E “King to G1”  
A “Queen to E6”

E “King to F2”  
A “Bishop to D3”

E “King to G1”  
A “Bishop to F5”

E “Queen to F4”  
A “Queen to C8”

E “Queen to D6”  
A “Bishop to E4”

*****

When I awoke, the child lay in front of me, together we lay in the incubation pod, surrounded by the Yggdrasilian Wood, and magic. Its eyes were closed and its skin soft. She was beautiful, more beautiful than my labyrinth. My second creation, even better than my first. I felt so proud to be a mother. The pod flushed me out. Cold and covered in chronomatic energy I sought a bath. I created a tub, by the incubation pod that contained our child, filled with hot water. After my bath I left the room to seek out clothes and a towel. Zazzy was nowhere to be seen.

I located him asleep in bed, calm and beautiful, his grey crackling skin reacted to my entrance with an ecstatic burst of lightning cracks rippling across his cheeks and his chest. He awoke.

“Eu!” He leapt from bed and lifted me from the ground. His smile was bright and brilliant. I laughed aloud when he put me down. “Pawn to B5” I said as I stroked his cheek with the back of my hand. “We have 2 months left before the child will be born. The Tree will take care of the rest.”

“Pawn to H6” He started, “then we should spend it together.” and we did. We spent the next few weeks traveling to earth and exploring. We didn’t need to return to heal him of his aura even once.

E “Queen to C6”  
A “Queen to G4”

Today is the last day of my life. A life that was made much more beautiful with every passing day. A life filled with light and love, and magic. Today I stare into Zazzy's eyes ready to pass the torch to a new generation.

“We should finish our game Zazzy.” I suggest. He smiles, I love his smile.

“I’d love to.” He whispers, “It is your move.”

“Queen to E8, Check” I press my back to his chest as we sit together watching the chamber open slowly the child floating softly down onto a stump of wood in the center of the room. “We must name her.”

“King to H7” He nods and begins contemplating. “I never did think of a name for her.”

“King to F2, will you take me to her, so I may hold our child before I pass?”

He lifts me gently - effortlessly. Walking me to her side. “Bishop to D3”

I lifted our girl, she is gorgeous and has beautiful blue eyes. With magic, I craft a dress made to eternally reflect the night stars no matter where she stands. It currently shines a deep blue shimmering brightly with thousands of twinkling lights. “Queen to H5” I say softly.

“What if we named her ‘Æsir’?” He gently rubs his thumb on her cheek feeling her soft skin. “Queen takes H5.” He takes my queen.

“Æsir, is perfect. I hereby name you Æsir.” I say. Gently placing her back on the altar. “King to G2.”

Zazzy carries me back to the wall where we sit once again. My magic slowly begins pouring out from my body. My life energy fills the life of Æsir. I begin losing my strength, but Zazzy’s arms around me keep me strong. I reach slowly into my pocket and pull out my Dungeon Key. “Please, take care of this. It’s very powerful, it can’t... fall into the... wrong hands.” He gently takes the key from my hand, and looks at it ponderously. He places it in his pocket.

“I’ll take good care of it. Queen to E2, Check.”

“Pass it … on to our … girl. Teach her well… teach her… how to love the world… as you loved me. King……. To H3.”

“I’ll teach her everything I know. Bishop to F5, Check.”

“Thank you… Pawn… to G4.” suddenly I feel something new… no… something old… what is this feeling? What….. Is... This?  
This?  
This?  
This?  
This?  
It’s?

No… A red dripping aura seeps into my skin, pouring out from his arms. A hot, boiling rage, a chaotic hell, enveloping my skin.

“Queen to G4, Checkmate” I feel his empty soulless grin on my back. I… don’t understand. What’s going on? I try to move, I try to speak, but I’m far too weak, I’m dying. He speaks.

“The thing about Chess, Yggdrasil, is that it’s about knowing your opponent, and forcing them to move in ways you want. So you lose.”

The last thing I feel is fear and confusion. 

Then I die.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is a continuation short story that gives more details about the history of the "How To" universe. My next project will not be in the "How To" universe, do keep that in mind. If you want to support my writing please consider donating to my Patreon
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/TheAnthology
> 
> The chess game is playable, I played a solo versus match where i moved for both teams and notated my moves. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
